clone baby
by little noadsey
Summary: Tim was looking down at the floor he was scuffing the toes of his shoes on "i'm so sorry... Kon I ... oh god your going to hate me" he choked down a sob that was trying to escape. Tim had a brief moment of insanity he did something he thought was unforgivable how would Kon react to sudden parenthood would he step up to the mark or walk away?
1. our child

This is the first teen titans story i have written i hope you like it

Disclaimer - i do not own teen titans or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter one - clone baby

Kon had a bad feeling about tonight everyone was out and Tim had turned up at the tower asking for a private talk Kon had sat on his bed Tim sat up to the desk they'd been sitting there for 15 minutes and Tim was getting more and more tense whatever he had to say Kon was dreading hearing it.  
Tim shifted in his chair twisting and turning kon eyed him suspiciously "just spit it out already for weeks now you've not been doing anything as red robin i've only seen you a few times these last months never for more then 20 minuites and you always run off without much warning what is it you have to tell me?" Tim used his thumb and forefinger to rub the bridge of his nose his eyes where beginning to redden and it took all of Kon's self control to stay firm and not run over to him his arms did uncross to fall limply to his sides though and he took a step closer.

Tim was looking down at the floor he was scuffing the toes of his shoes on "i'm so sorry... Kon I ... oh god your going to hate me" Tim choked down a sob that was trying to escape "your my best friend and now now i'm going to lose you" that was it Kon's self control crumbled he floated over and embraced his friend they stayed quiet for a while Tim hugging tightly fingers clutching onto Kon's t-shirt while he tried to control his breathing finally he pushed Kon back hands lingering on his stomach.

"When you where gone I ... I couldn't cope I went a little crazy in the end it got so bad the loneliness the fact that everyone was dying I just I wanted a piece of you something to remember you by I knew i'd never have get you back ...I saw kids in the park playing with their parents one day and I thought you never got a chance to leave a piece of you behind ... I thought I don't know what I thought" Tim's right fingers absentmindedly traced patterns on Kon's stomach while his left hand rested on the others hip.

"Look Tim your scaring me you sound like ..." he trailed off and pulled Tim's chin up to glance at his eyes.  
"I just missed you I..." Tim stopped a blush spread over his face Kon smiled and moved closer "I think I know what you want to say and I ... I think I feel the same" Tim's mouth dropped and Conner had to laugh he'd never seen Tim so shocked so un composed he laughed and hugged him "could never hate you" he mumbled into Tim's hair.

Puhing him away for the second time that night Tim sighed Kon twiddled with his fingers "that is what you where trying to tell me right?"  
"I realised along time ago that I was in love with you but that's not what I needed what I have to tell you tonight".

Kon leaned in and placed a small kiss on his lips before resting his forehead on Tim's "whatever it is i could never hate you" reaching up Tim slipped a hand behind Kon's neck and pulled him in for another kiss it was wrong really because Tim was sure after this Kon would hate him but he just wanted this one moment before it had to end.

Sighing he moved himself away from Kon before standing up "in the end I ... I tried to clone you but it wouldn't work" Kon put up a hand to stop him and walked to the end of the room before walking back left hand rubbing the back of his neck trying to calm himself down "well I guess at least it didn't work" "at first" tim corrected and kon threw his hands in the air "what have you done tim" kon all but growled "I realised that to clone you i'd need to do what they did to make you, did I needed to add human DNA".

"you didn't ..." a glance confirmed his suspicions "you did you used your DNA didn't you?" Tim nodded before looking back down heart beating a mile a minute Kon could barley hear himself think over that heartbeat "so you cloned me using half my DNA half yours" another nod "we have a kid" "yeah i guess that's the best way to put it, yeah".

"How else could I put it? how does he feel about this about who and what he is Tim?" Tim kept his eyes trained on the floor "he doesn't know" "god Tim please please tell me he's not suck in one of those those tubes please tell me when I came back you didn't just leave him there?"

Finally Tim lifted his eyes to meet Kon's "i'd never do that he doesn't know because he's only a baby" seeing the look of horror on Kon's face he thought he should further explain "its ok he's not like you he ages like a normal child I figured out how to make him age I hacked Cadmas and looked into it before I cloned him"

Conner opened his mouth before closing it then went to lean against the far wall he dug his palms into his eyes hands raising to grab at his hair then he sunk to the floor he didn't know what to do he had a son and what's worse Tim had waited this long to tell him what had he missed out on that he'd never get back he didn't know how to feel upset angry violated he couldn't settle on one.

"I don't expect you to forgive me I know you must be so angry right now and don't worry about Jack he's fine I got a day job and an apartment we're covered" Kon stood up and Tim stopped talking "that's my sons name?" a small smile graced his face for a second then it was gone "Jack" Kon stepped forward "you named him after your dad" "yeah and you I named him Jack conner drake" Tim smiled fondly "Dicks taken to calling him JC not sure how I feel about that yet"  
"Dick knows about him?" "kind of I told them I had a one night stand and his mum showed up dumped the baby on me obviously a DNA test showed I was his father that's as much as everyone knows though I think Bruce knows more he always knows everything but he treats Jack like family so ..." he trailed off realising he'd been talking on and on.

"Can I see him? I mean i know i'll have to wait till your ready for me to so maybe not now but.." Tim was taken back he knew Kon would want to be a part of Jacks life he's that sort of guy he wouldn't abandon his kid but he wasn't expecting him to take it so well.

"Umm yeah sure when did you want to? I mean tonight's ok he'll be asleep but you'll be able to see him just get changed and hop on my bike I cant take you to my apartment in uniform".

Kon walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a red t-shirt tossing his black one on the floor before pulling the other on "i'm ready".

Kon took one look at the bike and dreaded the journey when you can fly at super speed any other transport seems to drag on unmercifully but he knew flying there wasn't an option batman wasn't his biggest fan so bike it was.

They pulled up outside a small tower block in a fairly nice looking area it was middle class Kon guessed not really a rich people area but still not saddled with crime and drug dens then again Tim's worked on these streets if anyone could find a safe place to live in Gotham (if such thing even existed) it was Tim.

He stuck close to Tim the whole way up to the apartment shifting impatiently from foot to foot while Tim looked for the right key before opening the door and letting Kon in, the apartment was quite a good size a kitchen linked to the front room by a large arch doorway to his left a hall in front of him he guessed led to the bedrooms and bathroom.

Before anything could be said Dick emerged from a room on the right hand side of the hallway he stopped to take Kon in but didn't look to surprised he nodded and said a quick hi before turning to Tim "good timing I was just going to call you jacks asleep I was just waiting till you got in to go, you know how it is duty calls" he grabbed Tim and pulled Tim into a quick hug before letting go to ruffle his hair "proud of you" was the last thing he said before grabbing his coat and waving goodbye as he left.

"he defiantly knows" Tim muttered fixing his hair, he looked over to Kon who had his hands in his pockets completely lost "so" he started unsure of what to say Kon opened his mouth to say 'what next' but was stopped by the sound of Jack crying Tim couldn't help but think lifesaver what a total life saver.

He grabbed Kon's hand and led him to the couch "sit there a sec" and then he ran off presumably to Jacks room confirmed when the crying stopped and Tim returned holding a baby who was about a year old Kon couldn't see much of his son the kid was wrapped a blue blanket little feet poking out from the material on his feet and on the little arms holding tight around Tim's neck he was in a red baby grow his face was against Tim's shoulder so he couldn't see that but he saw Jack had lots of black hair that curled slightly at the edges probably passed on from Tim.

After a small amount of rocking Tim kneeled down in font of Kon "did you want to hold him?" "what if I wake him up?" "its ok once he gets back to sleep he's a deep sleeper he should be ok" Tim shifted the way he was holding Jack so that he was easier to handle then passed him over to Kon.

Words couldn't properly describe that moment the feeling he got at seeing his son for the first time he thought that he would look like Tim as he had his hair but he didn't he looked so like himself same face shape same nose his hair wasn't really curly at all from the front but he had a long fridge that parted to the left kon wasn't sure on the mouth that little grin on his face was familiar to Tim's but the rest was all Kon right down to the bronzed skin, he could swear he felt his heart swell there and then.  
"he looks like you when he's sleeping" Tim said more to himself than anything reaching out Kon brushed his fingers over the silky skin of his cheeks then picked up a little Hand gently marvelling at the little fingers "no wonder Dick knew ... how old is he?"

"11 months in a couple of weeks, I wanted you to meet him before he turned a year i'm sorry I waited so long"  
"I understand why you waited I still don't get why you made him but looking at him how can I say I wish you hadn't he's ... i've never felt like this before looking at him how does it matter how he got here"

Kon looked up and found himself eye to eye with Tim who was staring at him in curiosity and he couldn't help but lean in towards him he placed a chaste kiss on the others lips and pulled him into a tight hug "Kon i didn't think after all this you would..."  
"i'd what suddenly not want to be with you anymore than I did earlier? anymore than I have for a long time? i'm not like that Tim i'm not that... cold"  
"I know it's just I never thought you'd take this so calmly" Tim jumped as the chest he was lent on suddenly jolted and Kon chuckled trying to stay quiet "I look calm? good because i'm seriously panicking on the inside lets see today my best friend told me he loved me and we have a secret child together so secret I had no idea he could possibly ever exist glad to know you think i'm taking this well"

Jack stirred bringing the attention back to him "we should put him in his cot, sorry Conner I know you haven't really got much chance to see him but whenever you want you can visit or we can meet up somewhere or ..." he trailed off "i'm doing it again aren't I?" "yeah but it's ok you want to take him than so you can put him to bed" Tim took the little boy and walked off Kon followed him and stood at the doorway watching Tim fussing over jack tucking him in before kissing his forehead and saying goodnight he let his hand linger on the light switch before remembering something and running across the hall to his room coming back with a teddy bear and placing it in the cot "if he ever wakes up without it in the morning it takes forever to calm him down" Kon just nodded turning around Kon let his curiosity get the better of him and looked through the now open door to Tim's room stepping in he was surprised to see how empty it looked it was so plain just so black and white the curtains where silky black and the bedcovers matched black cotton quilt and covers with a black silk thow over thingy Kon wasn't 100% sure what there really called there was a glass desk and a wardrobe and set of draws all black the walls where all white the only other colour came from the hardwood floor and lets face it that was brown.

"I haven't had time to properly decorate" Tim told him seeing him staring at the white wall "you know work single parenting that sort of thing"  
"how long have you lived here?" "about a month we did live in this little apartment in a rougher area but it was all I could afford Bruce set this up for me he said he wanted to know we where somewhere safe Bruce is that kind of person he looks after his own he bought me this place I moved in and he'd set me up with allot of the furniture and big appliances too" he ran his hand along the edge of the bed "I wouldn't have been able to get such nice stuff otherwise i'm really lucky" he hoped up and settled down with his back against the headboard Kon hesitated but decided to join him after kicking off his shoes Tim leaned against him "so where does this leave us now?" Kon asked "well like I said earlier you can come see Jack when ever you want I don't want him over at the tower but you can take him out places like the park or" "no Tim I mean about us I know you'll let me be a dad to jack but where does that put us? I don't really know how to go about this I mean we've both said we like each other we've kissed I mean I keep thinking this is so... I want you but at the same time this morning I woke up single with no responsibilities and now i'm a dad I have you and Jack a whole family to think about to look after" he wrapped an arm around Tim "its a bit scary I feel I bit overwhelmed ya know"

"i'm sorry and like I said I got Jack covered you don't have to" Tim was cut off "of course i'm going to look after Jack and you too it's ok the whole ready made family things growing on me but you never answered me earlier let me rephrase the question Tim do you want to be my boyfriend?"  
Tim looked up and smiled he pulled Conner down into a kiss then settled against his chest "I see" Conner grinned Tim had never been one for the sappy stuff so he just took that as a yes.

* * *

So I hope that was ok I have the second chapter written and will post it as soon as I have had a chance to make sure there aren't any mistakes and it all makes sense.  
Constructive criticism is more than welcome I don't really write allot on here so i'd be happy to learn how i can improve also thank you for reading.


	2. Breakfast and bath time

disclaimer - I do not own teen titans or any of its characters

Look at me updating regularly had some extra time so i put this up it's not as long as i rember but I hope this ok so anyways enjoy.

* * *

Chapter two - Breakfast and bath time

Tim just about stifled a yawn "you staying tonight" he asked Kon "oh you know i don't want to rush into things never know what might happen when oww" Tim elbowed him before getting his pyjama bottoms out and heading for the bedroom door "we've had sleepovers before Kon don't go thinking i'm easy just because i have a kid" then he walked off.

Kon took the silky thing to the front room and placed it on the sofa "what are you doing?" Tim was leaning on the doorframe looking bemused "like I said we've had sleepovers before" and he took Kon's hand and led him to his room lifting up the blankets he jumped in "you just going to stand there?" kon lay down and pulled Tim into a hug god he could barley process the day but he had wanted this with Tim for so long he was upset at what Tim had done but he had to look at the good that came from it or he'd jus drive himself crazy eventually he drifted off into a dream less sleep.

Kon woke up to the sound of rain pouring down he pulled the covers over his head to try to keep the warmth in he was just drifting back to sleep when he heard the door open he froze up for a second until he remembered where he was the covers where lifted to reveal Tim's smiling face "hey sorry to wake you but I wondered if you wanted to have breakfast with us?" US kon thought then he remembered everything he had a son now "yeah sounds good" "ok i'll be in the kitchen"

By the time Kon got to the breakfast table Jack was in his highchair with a bowl on his head cornflakes and milk everywhere and a spoon in hand banging it on the table talking in baby goo's and occasionally shouting out "dad dad dad" before going back to cooing to himself the moment kon saw him his heart stopped and restarted his breath hitched in his throat he still looked allot like kon but those deep blue eyes those where tim's and the moment Jack noticed the stranger in the room his eyes widened and the cooing stopped he fixed his eyes on Kon's taking him in with a thoughtful analyzing look so close to Tim's.

Tim turned around to see the two of them staring at each other "say hello Jack" Jack glanced at his father quickly then decided to go along with it raising a chubby hand he waved wildly sending milk and cornflakes flying around the room "hi hi hi hi hi" he babbled Kon walked over to pull a chair up next to the high chair "hello" Jack smiled then held the spoon out to him "poon pooooon you poon" Kon took it "umm thank you" Jack took the bowl off his head and Tim walked over with a new bowl of cereal "he wants you to feed him" "ok i'll try" Tim walked back to the cooker and Kon started to feed Jack who seemed pleased enough after three spoonfuls he took the spoon back and decided he'd rather feed himself though Kon wanted to say more to him but he had no idea what to do.

He was so engrossed watching Jack he barley noticed when Tim placed a plate of food on the table in front of him "you ok there?"  
"yeah fine just" Kon sighed "you know its all starting to sink in last night everything was so surreal like it could have been a dream" "sometimes I feel like that too, I know its different for you but I tried so hard to get him here failed so many times sometimes I cant believe it worked" Tim added sitting opposite him reaching out to stroke Jacks cheek "how many times did you ... do you know what scratch that I don't want to know I still cant believe" Tim dropped his hand to the table eyes still locked on Jack "like I said i'm sorry I know it was wrong of me to do what I did but look at him I cant say i'd ever take him back he's my whole life after I lost everyone he gave me a purpose my life revolves around him and god knows I probably wouldn't be here without him".

Kon ran a hand through his hair "look Tim you don't have keep apologising I understand you weren't in you right frame of mind when you did this but its ok I mean look at him our son I can't stay mad" Kon reached out to grab Tim's hand but stopped when he heard a noise behind him "hey Timmy where are you?" Dick called out "kitchen Tim stood up and grabbed a plate of food he must have dished up earlier from the oven "you really have to stop leaving your bedroom window open" Tim smiled "oh so funny you know I do it so you can sneak in 'cos apparently you cant just ring the doorbell".

Dick walked in the kitchen and paused for a second to look at Kon before sitting at the end of the table opposite Jack "hey Kon" typical bat family attitude never surprised at anything they just take everything in there stride.  
Dick started to eat the food Tim had placed out of him taking a long sip of his coffee, wait when did Tim make coffee seriously what the "oh" Kon turned to see a glass of milk had magically appeared next to his bowl.

"thanks" he said picking it up and taking a sip Tim just gave a little nod "is breakfast always going to be this awkward from now on?" Dick asked and Tim started laughing really laughing it was a sound that Kon had missed.

"so did you.." Dick gave Tim a knowing look Tim gulped "yeah" "everything?" Tim blushed "yeah" Dick looked away to glance at Kon then Jack "and..." Tim's blush grew redder and his lips turned upward slightly Kon could feel himself frowning he hated this secret bat talk thing they had going "am i missing something here?"

Dick smiled politely "not really i'm just being nosy ... anyways I know I normally would go bath Jack so you can clean up breakfast but do you want me to go or?"  
"I don't think Jack would let you go he really likes it when you bath him probably because you just sit back and let him flood the whole room the point is he knows when you have breakfast here you bath him" "that only happened once" Dick muttered standing up and swiftly plucking Jack out of the chair "come on Jc bath time" Jack swung his arms up in the air shouting "yaaay baaath!" and "splash splaaaash splaash!" Tim made a dash to the hall where Dick was swinging Jack about "no splashing" then he watched them disappear into Jacks room to get his hooded towel.

On returning to the kitchen he saw Kon standing over the sink washing up he grabbed a tea towel and started to dry but Kon took it off of him "when was the last day you had a morning off? just sit down I got this" "i'm used to it i've been doing this for so long really its fine"  
Kon carried on with what he was doing "when did you get up anyways?" "six" "jesus Tim we went to sleep at like two so is that all the sleep you had?" he dried his hands and went over to Tim "why not go back to bed for a bit?" "I wont be able to go back to sleep really Kon i'm fine stop looking at me like that" Kon crossed his arms and Tim rubbed the bridge of his nose "fine i'll go lay down" Kon smiled at his success and went back to cleaning when he was done he was pretty proud of his efforts he left the kitchen and near enough bumped into Dick who was holding a sleepy looking Jack all clean and in a blue all in one "i think he might need a nap where's Tim?" "gone to rest" Dick raised an eyebrow but otherwise ignored the fact that Tim had never never been one to laze around or 'rest' when he had something to do "ok well here can you take him and put him in his crib he's practically asleep so he shouldn't be any trouble"

Dick headed to the front door sorry to eat and run but i gotta go" he paused by the door "it's good to have you back i'm glad he'll get to know his dad... well other dad and Tim he needs you too more than he'll probably ever let on" then he was gone "dad" Jack mumbled asleep and Kon couldn't help but smile he knew the word wasn't for him but he smiled at the hope that one day his son would reach out and call for him too.


	3. Daddy's TTKBat crazy

Disclaimer I do not own teen titans or any of it's characters

To Caramelc thank you for you review and thank you lensman37, zotizo13 and blackjaybird you all made me really happy x

So just a short chapter hope its ok i've been unwell this week but wanted to post some of this for ages hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter three - Daddy's TTK/Bat crazy

Tim stretched then pushed his head out from under the covers he must've fallen asleep he slipped his hand under the cold side of the pillow he wondered how long he'd been out for he was going to find it hard to sleep tonight.

A warm hand ran across his cheek then brushed some hair away from his eyes and Tim sat up.

"Hey there" Conner smiled and Tim pulled him down for a kiss "hey yourself" Tim murmured against his lips and his arm slipped under Kon's shirt and around his back fingers tracing circles they kissed for a while before Tim leaned in close to Kon's ear he placed his hand on Kon's leg just above the knee for balance "where is everyone?" "Jacks asleep and Dick left a while ago" Tim smiled at him before moving near his neck " "good" he placed a kiss on Kon's collarbone and that was it Kon was up and standing by the end of the bed Tim pulled his knees up and frowned "what's wrong?" Kon sat on the bed facing Tim he looked so vulnerable Kon could kick himself for jumping away like that "it's just" Kon let out a deep breath "i'm happy we're going out I am but this is already moving so fast and I just I wanted to take things between me and you slow I mean god I must sound so stupid I know we have a son together but I mean that's why I don't want to rush things and the way you where just now if I hadn't pulled away trust me I wouldn't have wanted to stop at just kissing"

Tims legs stretched out but he crossed his arms looking defiantly at something over in the corner "who said anything else was going to happen"  
Kon let out a booming laugh that startled Tim enough to make him drop his arms to his side and look at Kon "what!" "dude don't act so innocent you where practically begging for more when you realised we had time to ourselves seriously"  
"i was not!" Kon stood up and stretched before walking to the door "whatever you say" he waved his hand dismissively and walked out.

After weighing up what to do in his head he decided the best option was to see what Conner was doing he padded out into front room and the smell of food hit his nose immediately he realised how hungry he was Kon popped his head through the archway "hope you don't mind but I thought i'd cook us some food" Tim shrugged "go ahead what's mine is yours and all that" he felt a little lost no Jack, Kon was cooking lunch day off work for he hadn't had any proper free time for a while he jumped on the sofa and got comfy might as well make the most of it.

They soon settled into a routine kon was round everyday he was determined to make himself well known to Jack who had stopped looking at him like he was a stranger now and had taken to calling kon "man".

They'd tried to get him to call him kon neither one sure how to breach the this is your other daddy topic considering he'd only had Tim for so long and not wanting to confuse him but Jack just smiled and shouted "no" then raised a finger to point at Kon "is man" he'd gurgle and that was it kon was starting to believe that's what he'd be stuck as just "man" forever.

He often stayed round and was beginning to get particularly fond of sitting with Jack watching the morning cartoons while Tim made breakfast, funnily enough the longer he'd been going out with Tim the less Nightwing came for breakfast he decided to asked Tim if this was normal after the 4th day without him at breakfast Tim had replied "he'd come round allot in the past to make sure I was ok and help him out but Dick probably thought that because your always here I don't need as much help anymore or I wont be too lonely either one he was always saying he was worried about me before".  
"Well he wont have to worry about you being lonely now I promise i'll always be here for you I swear no matter what you two are my whole world" Tim lips twitched but he composed himself "maybe it was that all your lovey dovey stuff was too much for him that was sooo cheesy" Kon pouted and on collecting his plate Tim kissed his cheek "but i love you for it"

Later that day...

Kon smiled to himself as he got dinner out of the oven and placed it to the side listening to Tim play with the baby in the next room his baby, god he was still getting used to saying that.

It had only been three weeks since Tim had told Kon about the whole cloning thing but as soon as he saw Jack he knew what he wanted to do and immediately threw himself into fatherhood.

"Kon! Kon" Tim was shouting sounding more panicked then well ... ever Kon ran into the room and immediately froze shocked then fell about laughing Jack was floating in the far corner of the room back touching the ceiling Tim however didn't seem so amused he ran over and smacked Kon on the arm "well help me then!".

Kon flew up to the ceiling and wrapped his baby in his arms placing a soft kiss on his forehead before returning him to Tim who set out checking his son was ok ignoring kon's bemused look.  
"sooo i'm guessing our sons got his daddy's TTK" Kon smiled Tim ignored him walking to the kitchen and strapping Jack into his high chair Tim sighed "you know this is going to make things so much harder"

Kon walked over and slung an arm around Tim's shoulders "hey no need to sound so jealous it's ok he has your eyes and what gorgeous eyes they are"

Tim turned around to face kon and planted a kiss on his lips "just feel lucky your good at knowing what to say and when" and for good mesure he poked kon in the chest just to let him know he was mad that kon found it so funny when he was so worried he went to turn away but found that kon had planted a hand on each of his hips he placed his forhead against Tims "'m sorry" tim blushed still not used to all kon's mushyness and during these last weeks kon had become uncharectarisically soppy "so am I forgiven" "I guess" Tim said turning his head to look out the kitchen window trying to seem unbothered but wrapped his arms around around kons waist none the less.  
smiling kon moved to kiss his neck "I love you you know" Tim said nothing just hugged tighter and head fitting perfectly in the crook of conners neck.

"Aww" they both turned to see Dick standing in the archway massive grin on his face and jumped apart "no need to stop on my account" he walked over to Jack "hey there buddy" Tim busied himself in setting the table and trying to hold back the blush that he was sure had spread along his cheeks already "no need to look so embarrassed baby brother so your dating supey here" Conner shot him a look as he placed the food on the table "as long as your happy that's all i'm concerned about i'd be carful not to go full make out session in front of dad just yet though" "we weren't ..." Tim scoffed at the notion and then took his place at the table "I don't even know how i'm going to tell dad" Dick sat next to him and rubbed his arm "he wont mind that your" Tim cut him off "it's not what I am it's who i'm dating that's going to bother him it's how Jack came about I don't really know what he's going to say but he's not going to just sit back and be accepting"

"I think he'd be more accepting than you think I mean look at him" he gestured to Jack "all but your eyes he's Kon's double I think the worlds greatest detective has probably figured him out, we all figured out a long time ago he wasn't some stupid one night stand and i'm sure he knew how you felt about kon a long time ago you know Bruce he knows everything he's more accepting than you think we're family and that matters the most" "you really think if I tell him about us he wont be mad I just ... half my family gone I don't want to lose the people who are left"  
"Timmy" dick pulled him into a hug "don't worry about that we love you and your stuck with us" dick poked kon in the arm "that means your stuck with all our bat crazy family too you know but remember you ever hurt my Timmy and we'll turn all that bat crazy on you understand" kon nodded and Dick released Tim "good lets eat".


End file.
